


大菅 | 如果有一天，你說你要結婚了。

by gingerag1608



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Marriage Proposal, 大菅
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerag1608/pseuds/gingerag1608
Summary: ＊菅原視角＊兩人大學畢業後，不同公司、同居中設定＊極極極極小段子（舊文搬運，寫於2016.08.13）





	大菅 | 如果有一天，你說你要結婚了。

**Author's Note:**

> ＊菅原視角  
＊兩人大學畢業後，不同公司、同居中設定  
＊極極極極小段子  
（舊文搬運，寫於2016.08.13）

「菅，我要結婚了。」，他面色微紅的說道。

早晨滿身是汗的驚醒在我們的被窩裡。身旁的位置已經空了，伸手觸碰，留有淡淡的餘溫。

「大地？」

並肩走在回家的路上，拎著啤酒與比平常稍微高檔一些的便當，閒話家常。

今天是我們交往以來七週年的紀念日。大地原本說要訂個餐廳慶祝慶祝的，以他的個性來說，十分難得。但是我拒絕了。兩個男的，坐在高檔餐廳裡，喝著紅酒談情說愛，向周圍散發粉紅色泡泡，難度還是太高。

在家裡自在得多。

即便交往了這麼久，我還是害怕被發現。

雖然平常撒嬌得或許多過於大地的付出，但是依然小心翼翼的呵護著。高中畢業前好不容易互通心意，大學撐過了艱難的遠距離，一直到現在得以同居，每天可以說著早安、晚安，我出門了、我回來了，要幸福都來不及了。

被發現就會失去，不由得這麼想。

「七週年快樂！」倒滿的玻璃杯在空中互相碰觸，泡沫不小心溢到了手上。

啊，好想把這段感情收到世界上最安全的盒子裡，放在絕對不會被碰到的櫃子上方，好好的保存著。

酒足飯飽之後，我一如往常的靠在大地的身上，他的手環著我的腰，茶几上擱著喝了一半的酒杯。「吶，菅。有件事情要跟你說。」大地因為醉意而臉色微微泛紅，但是眼神十分認真的看著前方。

我知道，這是他緊張時候的習慣。雙眼直視前方，很認真，但是不會看向我。

「菅，我要結婚了。」，他面色微紅的說道。

那一刻，我的世界彷彿崩塌了。好像再也聽不到任何聲音。

我的夢成真了嗎？淚水模糊了視線。

「菅？等……怎麼哭了……？」可以感受到大地的手指抹著我的臉頰，指尖的繭跟以往一樣，粗粗的。

「嗯。我知道的。大地很溫柔所以……如果這是你的決定……大地你要好好對待你未來的……」「菅，我還沒說完呢，菅！」彷彿將我從恍惚帶回來的呼喊剎那間衝進了我的世界，眼前浮現的是大地心痛的臉。

但是你在心痛什麼呢？我的眼淚又不爭氣的流了下來。

大地用力的把我抱緊。很用力很用力。「菅，拜託聽我說完。」他悶悶、有點哽咽的聲音在耳邊響起。「菅，我要結婚了。」他說。

嗯。

「但是，我還缺了一個跟我立下誓言的另一半。」他放開我，從公事包裡頭拿出一個深色的小盒子，在我面前打開。

「你願意，跟我結婚嗎？」

**Author's Note:**

> 後記：  
CWT回來之後突然小宇宙大爆發的產物！  
我真的不會寫BE也寫不出來，大菅夫夫還是幸幸福福每天放閃就好w  
如果可以的話，很想讓他們在婚禮上播Flashlight這首歌  
莫名的覺得跟他們給人的感覺很合XD


End file.
